Unexpected
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: After finding a lost child on her way home and returning her to her family. Kagome Higurashi's world gets turned upside. What happens when she becomes not only their nanny but also the person they want to be their mom? And Kagome falls for their father?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone, here is another new story. I know I have a lot going on right now story wise. I just really wanted to start this story. So please, please, please don't be mad at me! I hope you enjoy the new story and review it for me. Thank you to all my fans.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- A Lost Child**

It was pouring rain outside and I was on my way home from the University. I had an umbrella over my head to keep me from getting too wet. I was in no rush to get home since I lived by myself in my apartment. People and cars rushed all around me like it was normally in the city of Tokyo. I lived in the more quiet part of the city, away from my family. Besides, I just loved this area of town.

There was a loud crash of thunder, and I flinched. Though I was a grown woman, a part of me was still scared of thunder. It was a fear that developed when I was little, when I got lost during a thunderstorm. There was another crash of thunder, but this time was different. This time I heard a scream, the scream of a child. I stopped walking and looked around. Nearby I could hear the sound of a child crying. Looking around I noticed the silhouette of a child in the alley. Taking slow, small steps I walked toward the small figure.

That's when I sensed the aura of the child... did I mention that I was a priestess? From the aura of the child I could tell she was a half demon. "Daddy..." she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Nii-san..." I took a step closer, and she looked up startled. I put my hands in front of me to show I wasn't the threat.

"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to help..." I said as I took another step closer. I took the chance to take in her appearance. She had long raven black hair with dog ears to match, golden-amber eyes, and a school uniform on. I could tell by her aura that she was scared. She looked at me confused.

"Who are... who are you?" she asked. A small smile appeared on my face.

"My name's Kagome... what's yours?" I truly wanted to help this child. I saw that a small, almost scared smile appear on her face.

"Azura..." she said quietly. I smiled and knelt in front of her. Reaching forward I moved a couple of stray strands of hair from her face.

"That's a beautiful name Azura... Where's your family?" I knew I had to return her to them. A little girl didn't belong on the streets. Tears leaked from her eyes again.

"I don't know..." she sobbed. I smiled at her and held out my hand. She looked at me confused.

"Then why don't we go to my house and get out of the rain then I can help you find your family." I knew she probably thought I was insane for wanting to help her. I mean, a lot of people mistreated half demons, so she probably thought I was no different. "You can trust me Azura." She smiled and took my hand. I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my sweater around her. Lifting her into my arms, I walked back to my apartment. Going to the elevator, I went to push the button.

"Can I push the button Gome?" she asked. I smiled and told her to push the six. When we reached the floor I walked to my apartment and unlocked the door. I put Azura on the couch and went into one of the bedrooms, the room that my little brother Souta used when he came to stay with me. He was only in middle school. I sighed and went to one of his drawers and pulled out one of his pairs of pajamas. Going back to the living room, I found that Azura was gone.

"Azura?" I asked looking around. Panic began to flare from within me until I heard the fridge open. I walked to the kitchen and saw Azura standing in front of the fridge still in her wet clothes and my sweater. I smiled at her. "Azura, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry Gome." She replied. I giggled. Walking over, I closed the fridge.

"I'll make something to eat after we get you out of your wet clothes, okay?" she nodded. Taking her to my room, I grabbed a towel and helped her out of the uniform. Drying down her body I dressed her in the pajamas. "There, all done. I know the clothes are a little big but it's better than wet clothes."

"Thank you Gome." She said with a big smile that showed me her fangs. I knew by how she called me Gome that she couldn't say Kagome. I brought her back to the living room and let her watch TV while I made some pasta. The whole time I watched to make sure Azura didn't do anything that could end up with her getting hurt. Though I had only known her for an hour, I already loved Azura. She was just too cute. I walked in and gave her the food. "Thank you Gome." She said. As she ate she looked around my apartment. I just flipped it to the news. After about twenty minutes I noticed Azura was watching me from the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong Azura?" I asked while stroking her hair, just like my mother use to. Azura smiled at me.

"Do you live by yourself Gome?" she asked. A sad smile appeared on my face as I looked at the innocent girl before me.

"Yes I do. I moved out of my house and moved here a few years ago." I explained. She looked at me confused.

"Why did you leave your family?" she asked me again. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"I left because I grew up." I answered. Azura crossed her arms.

"Then I never want to grow up." She stated. Azura was just too cute. I looked at her.

"How old are you Azura?" I asked. Azura held up five fingers and I smiled. "You're five; well you're practically a lady." She smiled at me in return.

"How old are you Gome?" I giggled.

"I'm twenty years old." I answered. Just then my phone rang. Glancing at the number I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the little girl before me. There was the beep of my answering machine.

"_Kagome... It's your dad..."_ I tensed at that mention. _"I know you're home and I want you to call me back right now! Do you hear me young lady! You better call me back!"_ There was the beep at the end. I growled to myself.

"Gome?" Azura asked. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It was 6:30pm. I turned back to the young girl.

"It's time for bed kiddo." I said while picking her up. She started giggling and tried to get out of my arms. Taking her to Souta's room I tucked her into bed and left the door open a crack to let the hall light shine in. With that I went to my room and changed into a baggy white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. I sat in my bed reading until I fell into a light sleep.

I squinted when a sudden bright light shone into my eyes. I also felt someone shaking me. "Gome... Gome... Gome..." I heard Azura from the background. I blinked my eyes open.

"Azura... what's wrong?" I asked in a husky whisper.

"Gome, I had a bad dream... can I sleep with you?" she asked quietly. I smiled and patted the bed beside me. Azura laid down and cuddled with me. She fell asleep almost instantly. After about twenty minutes I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to find Azura sound asleep next to me. I smiled and carefully got out of bed, to make sure I don't wake her. Going to the bathroom I stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on my stiff muscles. After fifteen minutes I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. Going to my mirror I began to blow dry my hair.

Just when I finished I was tackled into a hug. **"GOME!"** Azura screamed. I gasped trying to regain my breath. I glanced down at the raven haired girl on top of me.

"What's up Azura?" I asked as I stood, Azura in my arms. She smiled at me.

"You're gonna help me get home, right?" she asked, hope in her amber eyes. I smiled at her.

"Of course I am..." My eyes became serious as I stared at her. "How did you get in that ally anyways?" I asked her. She looked down sadly.

"My nanny left me at the school and I tried to walk home... I got lost." She stated. I growled. Who could be cruel enough to leave a five year old girl at school? That was just the worst thing you could do! I placed Azura on the floor.

"Why don't you go watch TV while I get ready and find you something to wear?" Azura nodded and ran to the living room. I sighed and went to my bedroom. Going to my closet I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a jade green shirt. Brushing out my midnight black hair I went to Souta's room. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Since she was smaller than Souta these clothes would still be big on her. Walking into the living room I helped Azura get changed.

"So are we going now?" she asked. I smiled and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, I just have to make a phone call." She nodded and I went to my phone. Dialing a number I waited for the person to answer. After two rings someone picked up. "Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi, a second year student. I can't come into school today because of personal reason... Alright, thank you, bye." With that, I hung up. Turning around I found Azura looking at me.

"You go to school?" she asked. I nodded and held out my arms. She came into them happily.

"Yup, I'm in university." I answered. My face turned serious. "Now, do you know the address of your house?" she nodded. "Do you know how to write?" Once again she nodded. "Okay, can you write it down for me so I know where to take you?" She nodded and I gave her a marker and piece of paper. After ten minutes she finally had the address down.

"I live here!" she exclaimed as she handed me the paper. I smiled and looked at the address. Tucking it into my back pocket I grabbed my purse and house keys. Azura ran up beside me and I gave her her bag and her clothes. We left the apartment after I locked the door. We walked down the street to the bus stop. I had a general idea of where her house was, since I had been in the area before.

When the bus pulled up we got on and took a seat. Azura looked around confused. I stared at her. "What's wrong Azura?"

"I've never been on a bus before. Daddy said no one in our family has ever been on a bus." She explained. Never been on a bus? I took one daily; it was only form of transportation besides walking. After a half an hour we got off at a stop in her neighborhood. As soon as we were off the bus Azura smiled, took my hand a led me down the street. I didn't know where we were going, but it appeared she did. Pretty soon we arrived at a huge mansion. I gasped.

"You live here?" I asked. Azura merely nodded her head. I couldn't believe the size of this place. Just then I noticed out front of the house there was a woman trying to force two boys into a limo. I couldn't get a good look at them but I could most definitely hear them.

"**I don't want to go school! You left our sister there! And now she's missing!"** one boy screamed. By the looks of things the woman didn't really care.

"**I don't give a damn! Now get in the limo!" **the woman screamed at them.

"**Screw you!" **the other boy screamed. Azura smiled and pushed open one of the gates.

"**Nii-san!"** She cried as she ran towards them. Both boys looked over and smiled when they saw her. The woman scowled at the sight.

"**AZURA!"** they cried as they ran forward and hugged their sister. I smiled as I watched the scene. Just then the one boy ran inside the house. A few minutes later a tall man came running out of the house and ran towards Azura.

"**Azura!"** he called in relief. Azura smiled and ran towards the man. He had long silver hair, two silver dog ears, and was well built from what I could tell.

"**DADDY!**" Azura cried as she threw her arms around his neck. I smiled at the happy reunion. Turning on my heel I began to head back down the street, back towards my apartment.

* * *

**Other's POV**

I sat in my study, talking to my bastard of a brother, Sesshomaru. Well technically he was my half brother. I was telling him of how my little girl was missing. My kids were my life and now my youngest was missing. I didn't know what the hell to do. The nanny told she couldn't find her at school. I knew damn well how easily Azura could get lost but I knew for a fact she wouldn't just wander off. "Did you try calling the police?"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" I hissed. Just then I could hear the faint sound of my sons screaming. I knew they didn't want to go to school without their sister but I couldn't just let them stay home. About five minutes later Azura's older twin brother Koino came into the room.

"Dad, Azura's home." He cried. My eyes widened and I told Sesshomaru I'd call him back. Rushing down the grand staircase and outside I saw Azura hugging Shippo, my foster son. Relief washed through my body.

"**Azura!" **I called as I ran towards her. She looked up at me, smiled and ran towards me.

"**DADDY!"** she cried as she hugged me close. Thank God she's alright. I was so scared that something horrible had happened to her.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright?" that's when I noticed what she was wearing. "Where did you get these clothes?" Azura smiled at me.

"Gome helped me, she's really nice daddy." Azura explained. Gome? Who the hell was Gome?

"Who's Gome?" I asked. Azura smiled at me.

"She... is..." she said as she turned around and saw no one there. A frown appeared on her face. "Gome left..." I could smell the start of tears. I stood up and ran to the end of the driveway. Looking to my left than my right I saw a young woman walking down the street.

"Hey you!" I called after her as I ran. She stopped and turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked at me confused. That's when I sensed a spiritual aura from the woman. She was a priestess? I was just about to open my mouth when Azura suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged the woman, knocking her off her feet.

"Gome don't leave, please!" Azura cried. So this was Gome, the woman who helped my daughter. I was beyond shocked that a priestess had helped my daughter, a half demon. Most priestesses and priests thought half demons were sins; that they didn't belong in this world. But this woman had actually helped my daughter. Gome smiled sadly and knelt in front of Azura, stroking her hair. It reminded me of what a mother would do.

"Azura, you're home now and I have to return to my house. I got you home just like I said I would; now it's time for me to go." She explained. I could sense it though. A bond had already formed between my daughter and this Gome woman. Neither wanted to say goodbye to each other. In just one day they had become that close.

"But what about if the nanny leaves me again?" I stiffened when she asked that. The nanny had left her at the school? That lying bitch! How dare she lie to me!

"Then you know where to find me." The Gome woman winked and went to leave. Tears leaked from Azura's eyes. Dammit, I hate tears! I grabbed the woman's arm and she looked at me confused.

"You can stay for a little while." I replied. Azura cheered and pulled the woman back to the house. Why the hell did I do that? Oh right, because I didn't want my daughter to cry. Growling, I followed them back to the house, ordered the kids to go inside, and went to talk to the nanny.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I sat on the couch inside the huge living room. Azura was sitting next to me and her brothers on the love-seat. This was all very awkward for me. "Gome?" Azura said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes Azura?" I replied while stroking her hair again. Azura smiled at me.

"These are my nii-san, Shippo and Koino." She introduced. The boy named Shippo waved. I could tell he was full fox demon, which probably meant he was adopted since I knew their father was also a half demon. The other boy, Koino looked exactly like Azura. The only difference was he had silver hair like their father.

"Hello boys." I said with a wave. Shippo smiled at me.

"Thank you for looking after our little sister. We were all really worried about her." Shippo explained. I smiled.

"It's was no problem. Besides I wasn't about to leave her out in the storm, lost and alone." I said. The boys looked at me shocked. Azura hugged me again.

"I love you Gome!" she cried happily. I smiled down at her.

"Lady Azura, you're home." Said a gentle voice from behind us. Azura and I looked over and saw an elderly woman smiling at us. Azura smiled and went to hug the woman.

"Kaede!" she cried. Kaede smiled as she hugged Azura then turned her attention to me.

"Hello miss, who might you be?" she asked politely.

"That's Gome; she was the one who helped me find my way home." Azura explained. Kaede looked at me confused and mouthed 'Gome' to me. I giggled.

"Actually my name is Kagome." I stated. Kaede smiled at me and bowed. Azura then came back over to me. Just then the father came back into the house with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Master Takahashi?" Kaede asked. I tensed. Takahashi? They were the richest family in Tokyo. And since this man was a half demon that meant he was the younger son, Inuyasha Takahashi! I didn't know he had children though. He looked at Kaede.

"I just fired that good for nothing lying bitch." He started. Such fowl language to use in front of his children. And he was their father! "Now I have to find a new nanny before 3:30pm today! Or I can't go to that meeting and my company won't get the deal!" he growled. Azura smiled and went over to me.

"What about Gome?" she asked. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Say what now?" I questioned in utter shock. True, I needed the money to pay the rent since I had just gotten fired but to be the nanny of these three children. I wasn't ready for that.

"Please Gome! I want you to stay here!" Azura pleaded. I blinked in confusion. True I didn't want to say goodbye to Azura but I couldn't be a nanny! I was still in university for one thing and secondly I didn't know how to be a nanny!

"But Azura..." I started.

"Do you have any work experience?" he questioned. I nodded my head. "Do you know how to take care of children?" Once again I nodded. "I guess you'll have to do. You're hired." He stated before heading back upstairs. I just stood there shocked. Did he just seriously hire me as the nanny!

I was so out of it I could hardly hear Azura cheering. I quickly went after him. He had no right to just say that I was the nanny! I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

* * *

**Well there you have it. Here is the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Until next time, byes^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I am not claiming rights to anything.**

**Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything so I decided since so many people enjoyed the first chapter that I would post a new one to this story. I really hope you enjoy it as well. Please let me know what you think. It really means a lot and I wish to please as many people as I can.**

**Chapter Two- First Day**

I searched the many rooms of the upstairs of the manor trying to find Mr. Takahashi. To say I was angry was an understatement. Did he honestly think he could just hire me on the spot like I didn't have anything better to do?

True, I was unemployed but that didn't give him the right to dismiss what I wanted and just assume that I would take the job. I mean, I have a life and it wasn't his to mess around with! It was mine!

Wait… Not that I mess up my own life… Oh screw that thought right now.

Just as I passed an open door, I stopped and back-tracked to find Mr. Takahashi packing up a bunch papers into a suitcase. Inhaling deeply, I marched up to him.

"Hey!" I startled him so much that the papers he was holding flew from his hand and scattered about the floor.

He whirled around to glare at me, his fangs showing as he snarled at me, "Bitch! What the hell are you doing!?"

Unfazed by his anger, I glared back. I noticed that he actually looked a bit surprised behind his anger at the fact that I didn't back down. "I came up here to give you a piece of my mind!" He opened his mouth to reply but I didn't give him the chance. "What gives you the right to decide whether or not I work for you!? I didn't come here looking for a job! I came here to bring your daughter home safely!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't hire you if I decided you're fit for the job!" he snarled back. I clenched my fist to keep from punching him in the face.

"I have my own life and working for you isn't a part of it!" I screeched. "I have class and other things I have to do!"

"Well, sucks to be you then, doesn't it!" he had a bit of an annoyed tone over his anger. I had always been very good at reading people's emotions; why I didn't know, but I could.

"Get someone else to do this nanny job because I'm telling you I can't!"

"Fine!" I didn't expect him to give in that easily. "But you can tell the kids about it, since it is your choice."

"Very well." I turned on my heel and stormed back towards the staircase. Something was a little off. With his attitude, there was no way he would have given in that easily… So why did he agree to find a new nanny?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I had reached the main floor until Azura slammed into my legs. I wrapped my arms around her to brace her and myself.

"'Gome!" she called happily, her eyes shining with joy. "Since we're already late we don't got to go to school!"

"Have to go to school." I corrected automatically. I kneeled down to her level.

"That means we can spend the whole day together!" she and her brothers smiled at me. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. It also felt like someone was watching me.

"Listen Azura… I have something to tell you." She blinked and tilted her head to the side, her ears twitching as she listened to me.

"What is it 'Gome?"

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a way to tell her I wasn't staying without hurting her. "About me staying here as your nanny…" she looked at me, her eyes innocent and curious. "I…"

"Yes?"

Giving a heavy sigh I gently stroked her ear and hair. "I'm really looking forward to it." Azura and her brother Koino cheered and hugged my legs. Shippo just laughed happily.

What have I gotten myself into?

I heard a snort and looked behind me to see Mr. Takahashi smiling arrogantly at me. That's when it clicked. He gave in because _heknewIcouldn'tsay no_ to Azura! That sneaky arrogant bastard! Not even realizing it, I began to growl.

"What's wrong 'Gome?" Azura asked. I blinked and waved my hands while laughing nervously.

"Nothing! Nothing! 'Gome's just being silly." Azura accepted my answer and then dragged me into the living room. I glanced back and glared daggers at Mr. Takahashi.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I chuckled again as I watched the 'Gome girl be dragged away by my daughter. Just as I thought, _Humans were so damn predictable._ That's when I thought back to when she didn't back down at my temper.

No one ever fought back with me, not only because people wanted my family's fortune but also because of my demon blood. The only person who could stand my temper… well the only two were Kaede and…_her_… the one person I never wanted to think of but couldn't get out of my head.

Even my best friend backed off when I was pissed. So why didn't this little school girl?

Shaking my head, I went back to packing my suitcase, moving quickly since I had to get to work before the clients got there.

"That was a low blow, Master Takahashi," Kaede's voice reached my ears.

"Who cares?" I hissed. "It worked didn't it?"

"I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." With that, Kaede left. I was puzzled by what she had just said. Kaede had a way of making me feel like I had no idea what was going on what-so-ever, like she could see things before anyone else could.

Glancing at the clock my eyes widened, and I rushed downstairs; Kaede was waiting by the door. "I gotta go." I glanced at the girl who was currently with my kids. "Makes sure she knows the rules." Kaede nodded in understanding before I slammed the door behind me.

**Kagome's POV**

I flinched at the loud slam of the door. How on earth did that jerk ever find someone who would have his kids anyways? Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I turned to face the kids. "So what do you guys want to do?"

Shippo looked taken back and hopeful at the same time. "You mean you actually want to do something with us?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Evil grins appeared on all their faces, and I had the feeling that I just dug my own grave.

"Hide and seek!" They all shrieked. "'Gome's it!" Before I could even process what they said they were gone. I blinked a few time. Fast little munchkins, weren't they?

"Miss Kagome?" Kaede called. I turned to face her. She held out a small, worn down black notebook. "In here is everything you need to know about the children, your duties, and their schedules."

I nodded, taking the book. I would read this over tonight. Sighing loudly, I decided that I should go find the children. "Ready or not, here I come!" I called. I completely missed the gentle smile on Kaede's face as I walked away to try and find the children.

I listened for any sound or any sign of the children. Koino was the first one I found. He was hiding in what I guessed to be one of the many toy rooms. He had been hiding in the mountain of stuffed toys.

Shippo I found hiding in a closet in one of the guest rooms. The two of them walked with me with amused smirks on their faces. "What?"

"You'll never find Zuzu." Koino said. "Zuzu" must be Azura's nickname.

"And why might that be?"

"She's the queen of Hide and Seek!" Shippo exclaimed. I smirked, raising a questioning brow.

"Well, you don't know me." I walked around the entire house with them hot on my tail. Shippo and Koino kept saying that I should just give up, but I ignored them. Suddenly I stopped and they bumped into my legs, not expecting the abrupt action. I opened the door to the kitchen and strolled in. I heard the gentle breathing from the cupboard under the sink but faked innocence. "Hmmm. I wonder where Azura could be."

I slowly walked towards the cupboard. Shippo and Koino looked at me confused.

"I guess she is just too good at this game." I was right now glad I took those acting classes in high school, because I didn't sound like I was faking at all. "I guess I should just give up." That's when I whipped open the cupboard door and scooped Azura up in my arms.

She squealed in delight and I twirled her around. The boys looked at me in shock. I placed Azura down and gently ruffled her hair.

"You had me stumped there for awhile, Squirt." She beamed at my praise. We played three more rounds before I realized it was time for their lunch. "Okay, why don't you guys watch a movie while I get your lunch ready?"

They all ran off and disappeared into the living room. I shook my head while I went back to the kitchen. Kaede was already in there beginning to make the meal. I joined her. "Can I help?"

"Could you make the sauce?" I nodded and followed Kaede's instructions. We were silent for a short while. "So how do you like the children?"

"They're adorable!" I exclaimed. "I have to admit that I'm enjoying this."

"They really adore you." Kaede said as she stirred the pasta. I glanced at her. "I have never seen them warm up to someone so fast… You really have a way with children."

I small laugh escaped my lips. "I guess you get used to it after having to raise a little brother and half sister." When I realized what I said, I covered my mouth. Concern appeared on Kaede's kind face.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." She didn't seem to believe me, but she didn't press the conversation. Soon we put three bowls on the breakfast nook and called the kids, who came instantly. Shippo easily climbed into his stool but Koino and Azura just stood beside them trying to figure out how to climb up themselves. Reaching down I picked up Azura placing her in her seat, before doing the same with Koino.

"Thanks 'Gome!" they both said before digging into their food. I sat down across from them.

"So Shippo, how old are you?" I asked. Shippo swallowed the mouthful he had been chewing.

"Eight," he answered before continuing to eat. I smiled. These guys were the cutest.

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mommy died before I was old enough to know her and my daddy died in an accident two years ago but then Daddy took me in." I knew by daddy he meant Mr. Takahashi.

"I am sorry." I whispered. Shippo shrugged before asking for more. Kaede served his food and then walked out of the room. The twins yawned and I knew it was nap time. Getting up, I washed the sauce off their hands and faces before picking them up. "C'mon you two, time for a nap."

They tried to protest but it was obvious how tired they were. Shippo showed me where their rooms were and I tucked them in. When I went to walk away Azura caught my hand. I stared at her in confusion. "Kiss?" she whispered.

Leaning down I kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room. While the twins slept, Shippo asked if he could draw. I said yes. After a few minutes he insisted that I draw too.

He drew many different pictures while I worked on my own. After an hour the twins stormed into the room. They were like hyper bunnies on a sugar rush. I quickly tucked the picture in my pocket and turned back to the kids.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Koino asked. That completely threw me off. I hadn't expected him to ask me that. I mean, no ever really had cared what I wanted before. I thought for a moment.

"How about we play tongue twister?" they looked at me confused. It took a good fifteen minutes to explain the game but once we started they caught on fast.

Basically, one person would say a sentence and taking turns we would twist the sentence until someone got it wrong. I made it seem as though I was struggling but I was _very _good at this game.

**Inuyasha's POV**

It was just after eight by the time I pulled into the drive way. Tiredly, I climbed out of the car and went to the front door. Kaede was there to greet me as always. However, I stopped and turned to glare at her. "Where are the kids?" I hissed.

They always came running to the door the instant I came home, even if it was after their bed time.

Why weren't they here?

Kaede blinked as if just realizing it herself. "They are already asleep in their beds." She answered.

"What?!" No nanny was ever able to get the kids to go to bed on time. Not a single damn one! "Where's the girl?" Kaede looked at me confused. "The nanny?!"

"Oh… She's in the living room." Kaede stated. I stormed into the room and found the girl sleeping on the couch. Her legs tucked up close to her body as her arms rested next to her head as she lay on her side.

"Oi, Bitch." I growled. The girl stirred slightly before turning over and staying asleep. My eye twitched in annoyance. Without a thought I yanked the pillow out from under her head and she tumbled to the floor with a shriek. My ears pressed to my skull to try and drown out the ringing.

She glared up at me from her spot on the floor—that same fire from this morning burning in her chocolate pools. I glared right back at her. "Time to wake up." I spat. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Sorry." She said with an annoyed tone. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"How did you get the kids to go to bed?" I growled.

"Huh?" she answered. She seemed to be lost at the moment, still half-asleep.

"How did you get the kids to go to bed and fall asleep!?" I repeated.

"I put them to bed and read them two stories and they fell asleep as I read." She answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world. She then brushed past me and grabbed her shoes. "Now if you excuse me. I have to get home and make some arrangements so I can take care of your children as their nanny."

Before I could even protest she disappeared into the night. I growled in frustration and punched the wall. I heard the gentle creak of a door and instantly knew what was going to come next.

"Daddy?" Azura's tired voice called out, just as I suspected. I walked up the stairs and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry Zuzu." I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Did 'Gome go home?" she asked. I nodded. Since she was still half-asleep Azura slumped against me. I walked back towards her room. "I like her, Daddy."

Despite my efforts, I couldn't stop the faint smile that appeared on my face. "I'm glad." And for once in a long time, I truly was glad.

**Well, there you have it. Kagome's first day as the nanny. All three kids and Kaede already like her. Inuyasha on the other hand, not so much. But hey, that's Inuyasha for you.**

**Anyways, please review. I would really like to have some feedback on this chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyways, until next time, byes! ^_^**


End file.
